the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Random One-Shots (By Andalite)
Just somewhere for me to put random bits of writing about my OCs. If you have any requests for One-Shots (cannon or non, ship or history, whatever) lemme know and I'll (try to) work on it. In A Name (An Oak Fic) I was in prison, but I didn't care. My parents had been killed. My sister had been killed. Those lawmen could lecture me all they wanted, I felt no remorse. The fole was mine anyway, she just ran off when the house had burned. If I breathed in I could still smell the smoke. I was seated in a small, grey room with plain brick walls and only a desk with chares as far as furniture went. The lawmen were just outside, discussing what to do with me. They didn't know I had Red's lock-picking kit hidden in my shoe. I just needed them to leave so I could escape. I hadn't said a word yet, much to the annoyance of Officer I Don't Care What His Last Name Is. I'm sure I looked terrible, my long black hair unwashed, my clothes ripped and covered in soot, and wearing a bright red coat that was far too big for my small, twelve year old frame. I'd grow into it. Eventually. The Officer walked back in, a man at his side. The man was an Agell, tall, with auburn hair and deep brown eyes. His face was long and angular, as was his build. He sat in the chair across from me, the Officer at his side. "What's your name kid?" He asked. I didn't react. I only stared at him, silent. Red and I had sometimes played a game to see who could go longer without blinking, and I was very good at it. "Where are your parents?" Still nothing. I couldn't tell him my name or the people who killed them would find me. Dispite everything that had happened, I didn't want to die. The Agell sighed. "Look kid, I'm trying to help you." I didn't respond. "Why did you do it?" Why did I do it? Ah, now that was an easy one. The fole, Honey. She was the only survivor of the attack, besides me. My family, Oak, Red, Leaf, all of them were gone. And I was not ''going to let some wandering trader just claim my fole because he had seen her on the edge of the woods. "What was that?" I hadn't realized that I had been speaking, mumbling their names. "Is that your name? Oak Redleaf?" The Agell asked. I felt myself smirk, a habit which I would never break. ''It is now. Alone Again (A Murinae AU) The war was won. Sapphira had been defeated, Igneon was accepted as it's own Kingdom and the missing princesses were back in the safety of their homes. Parties and carnivals were being held all over the Kingdoms as the land celebrated. Everyone was overjoyed. Everyone but Murinae. Of course, she was happy that Lucas and Elm had got what they wanted. She was relieved that the princesses were safe and she was pleased that the Winter Queen was no longer the feared Sapphira, but she was far from overjoyed. She was alone. Again. She had stood through the speeches given by the royals, clapping quietly at all the right times, her hood pulled up. She offered a rare smile when Lucas announced the status of Igneon. She played her part. And then her part was done. No one would want a mouse in their kingdom, be it a new kingdom or not, and she didn't want to hear those dreaded words spoken by Lucas or Elm. Get lost rat, you're not wanted here. So she left. She allowed herself to melt into the crowd as she had done so often before, her hands clutched to her chest to hide her claws. Her eyes were red from crying what onlookers likely thought were tears of joy. Her nose twitched and she sniffed. She had liked the Igneon. She had begun to feel safe there and now. . . Best to forget it. She thought. No use in upsetting yourself. "Murinae!" Her head jerked up before she could stop herself. Her heart sped up. I've been found! Someone's after me! I haven't even done anything! So she did what she had done for years. She ran. She ducked between people, weaving expertly through the crowd, one hand on her hood so her ears stayed hidden. "Murinae!" The voice was catching up. Faster faster faster! She thought in a panic. She didn't recognize that it was Lucas, and Sakura looking for her, and she didn't stop running. As she left them in the crowd, she didn't see the key Lucas held, the key to her own house in the Kingdom of Igneon. Post-Banishment Snowangel One-Shot I was cold. Not the kind of cold that comes from living in Winter, but the kind that comes from being ripped (or shoved) away from your home and family and told you can't go back. The kind of cold that leaves you feeling empty and numb. The kind that makes you shiver, even in Autumn. The kind of cold you get when you're all alone. I had never been good with being alone. I guess I've always been a bit clingy, though I never saw it that way until now. I've been noticing a lot of my flaws lately that I never knew I had. Maybe if I'd noticed them sooner, Mother would still want me. I know I could have done better if I had known. I shrugged my cloak tighter around my shoulders, but it didn't do anything for the cold. I sat against a tree in a forest of Autumn, I'm not sure which one. It was red and gold and orange, but then, so was most of Autumn. Any other time, I would have marveled at the colors, but I didn't feel like marveling right then. I felt like crying or screaming or flying back to Winter and begging mother to take me back. But I couldn't. Not unless I wanted to be thrown in a dungeons or worse. But mom wouldn't really do that. Chimed a little voice in my head. She's your mom. She loves you. I sniffed, shaking my head slightly, despite the fact that I was alone. "Loved. She loved me. Not anymore. I've ruined it." I muttered. My voice was rough, as I hadn't spoken in days. I had no one to talk to except myself, and I was the last person I wanted to talk to. I would have cried, but I'd run out of tears. I'd run out of energy. I could just imagine how I looked, my dress ripped and dirty, my hair all over the place, my feathers ruffled and lying flat against my head. I probably already looked like one of the criminals kept in the Winter dungeons, maybe it would be best if they did find me and arrest me. But then, there was still a tiny, sliver of a chance that I could make things right. I could do it. I could do better. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, looking for any sort of comfort or contact. I didn't deserve it, but I needed it. I needed someone. But I had no one. My siblings were scattered across the kingdoms, as much in hiding as I was. Maybe more so. Father was still off looking for Candy, and he didn't need me to distract him. I could try to find Namara...but then I might get her in trouble with mom. I rested my head against the tree behind me, looking up at the slivers of blue sky between the leaves. I couldn't be alone. I knew that much. I wasn't strong like Diamond or Alaska or Eira. I needed someone with me. Someone who could care about me, or that I could pretend cared about me. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow. I'll find someone tomorrow. Then I can work on being better. Meddow Oneshot Heavy bootsteps could be heard in the forests of Spring, marching in a rhythm. A squad of Spring guards was patrolling the area, lead by none other then Princess Meddow Spring herself. Dressed in her silver and green armor, longsword at her hip, she was a force to be reckoned with. Her piercing green eyes were just visible behind her helmet. They had been patrolling for a few hours now, yet Meddow never showed any sign of fatigue. This is why it was such a surprise when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Princess?" No response. "Meddow?" Nothing. It was as if she couldn't hear them, and indeed, she couldn't. She was too focused on her surroundings, and the terrible event that had taken place there, years ago. It was a little known fact that Princess Meddow had been a very happy child. She smiled often, laughed constantly and brightened the palace with her joy. Her long golden hair was always adorned with flowers...and sometimes leaves and twigs when she returned from playing in the gardens. Her dresses were in vibrate shades of green and pink, and her bare feet revealed clumsily painted nails, matching those on her gloved hands. At parties, she was the first to dance, often trying to pull her then, much shyer twin sister onto the floor with her. At night, she would sneak upstairs to bring pastries to her older brother, Echo, and tell him of her day. But most of the time, she was with Rye. Rye was the son of a palace guard, and her closest friend. He went with her everywhere, helping her prank the older guards, playing games with her in the gardens, or boring her with talk of his training. Once, years ago, when she was a child, she decided she wanted to go for a walk in the woods. She and Rye loved to watch for birds and squirrels, and, naturally, he went with her, insisting she needed 'an escort, to protect her from bandits'. She didn't mention the five adult guards who were ordered to follow her during all of her outings. They chatted all the way, pointing out oddly-shaped clouds and generally ignoring the guards behind them as best as they could. Young Meddow sent Rye a mischievous smile. He blinked at her, before grinning in return. He tapped her shoulder quickly. "Tag!" He called, running further ahead. She rushed after him, kicking off her slippers easily to boost her speed. Well, that and to get some earth between her toes. The guards hadn't been expecting this, and did their best to keep up, not that the children cared. They were too caught up in their game. So they didn't notice the figures watching them in the trees. And neither did the guards. They struck without warning, arrows flying from the trees and taking out two guards with deadly accuracy. Meddow just happened to glance up and screamed. At least eight bandits leaped down from the trees, surrounding them. The guards fought them as best they could, but Meddow was more worried about her friend. Rye had pulled out the small, dull sword he had been given by his father and stood protectively in front of Meddow. Her eyes were wide as she watched him stare down an approaching set of bandits. "Leave the princess alone!" He said, his high-pitched voice having little effect. What happened next was a terrible blur. Meddow remembered Rye being knocked out of the way and a cold, rough hand grabbing her wrist. She remembered the clashing of steel against steel, as she was thrown to the ground. She remembered fighting and cursing and an order to run but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She remembered Rye's small, lifeless body lying on the ground, crimson staining his shirt, brown eyes staring lifelessly ahead, and she remembered screaming. The guards had won, but just barely, and Meddow was not allowed in the woods again without at least ten guards with her. She had attended Rye's funeral that weekend, her vibrant clothes replaced with black, and her parents began to worry when she refused to return to her regular colors after a month. She had changed. Everyone could see it. She no longer smiled and laughed and danced through the halls. She no longer braided flowers into her hair, or painted General Pine's helmet lavender. Instead, she trained. She demanded to be taught how to fight, to survive, to protect herself. When the guards denied her, she began training herself. She would watch them fight and train and try to mimicked them at night, talking Echo into helping her. She trained until the guards could no longer deny her, and then she trained some more. No one would ever die because of her weakness or foolishness again. "Meddow, are you alright?" She blinked, coming out of her thoughts. "Yes Robin, I'm fine." She said, her voice even. When the squad remained still, she straightened. "Come on, break's over! March!" They snapped to attention, returning to their patrol. Meddow led them, as usual, glad that her helmet hid her tears. Up in the Attic (A Hallow One-Shot Pre-RP) Cold rain stinging the open whip-wounds on his bare back. The wood of the old pickaxe splintering his hands as he swung. The gasses and smoke mingling in the mines, choking him slowly... Hallow snapped awake with a gasp. His golden-brown skin was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. A dream. I must not have put enough blackberry in that dreamless sleeping potion. With a groan, he shoved himself out of bed, quickly donning his dragon-skin clothes. He didn't bother messing with his hair, it had a more...intimidating effect if it was unbrushed. And besides, it didn't look that bad. Deeming himself presentable in case of an unexpected guest, he left his room. However, instead of heading downstairs, to his brewery or the kitchen, he headed up, up, into the attic. The attic was quite large, and by no means empty. Beasts of all shapes and sizes were chained to the walls, pacing back and forth or growling at each other. Traps lay hidden in the floor, walls and ceiling, but Hallow avoided them all, and the beasts shrunk away from him. No, nothing bothered him, and so he walked purposefully to a secluded corner of the attic. A large, white bed stood there and, laying in it, asleep, was a young girl, no older then ten. Her eyes were closed, brown hair fell around her face, splayed across the pillow. Her breathing was slow and even, in a deep sleep. A sleep she could never wake from. Hallow sat down in the old chair next to the bed, elbows on his knees and hands clasped between them. After a moment, he spoke, his voice unusually gentle. "Good morning." She didn't stir. She never did. "I'm getting closer. The Queen of Winter, Sapphira, has accepted my services. If I can keep myself near her, I should be able to get what we need. Or at least a part of it." Still nothing, though he liked to think she smiled just slightly. "She is useful. For now at least." Hallow went on. Then paused, a slight, twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "You wouldn't like her." He was quiet for a while, almost like he was waiting for a reply. "It's been six years now. I'm not sure you'd recognize me." He said. He didn't realize he had been crying until a tear fell onto the white blankets. He wiped his eyes, staring at the wetness on his fingertips like they were something foreign. His dark eyes turned to the sleeping girl, an old ache panging in his chest, somewhere where his heart should be. He shoved the feeling aside, wiping his hands on his pants briskly as he stood. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, turning to leave. However, he hesitated just before taking a step. He glanced back over his shoulder, scanning her face once more. "Sleep well, Eve." DiamondSnake Songfic (Rewrite the Stars) Oak watched her from the other side of the ballroom. His disguise was good, his black hair was slicked back and in a low ponytail, showing parts of his face that were usually hidden. His green, snake-like eyes were hidden behind deep blue objects Birch had been working on. The so called 'contacts' made his eyes itch, but so far no one seemed to suspect him, so they served their purpose. He wore green and gold, disguised as some Spring monarch. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was busy talking to some Autumn royal. Her white hair was curled slightly at the ends and filled with her namesake. Her dress was many shades of blue, swishing around her feet and arms and her light make-up complimented her features. Oak knew she didn't need it. He smiled the moment her gold eyes turned to him, and she pardoned herself from her company. You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide I know you want me So don't keep saying our hands are tied She studied him for a moment, thrown off by his eyes. He showed off a signature smirk to confirm her suspicion. "You shouldn't be here." "That is no way to greet a guest." He said, but she didn't smile. "You're going to get caught." "Not unless you turn me in." He said, holding out a hand in invitation as the music began. You claim it's not in the cards But fate is pulling you miles away And out of reach from me But you're here in my heart So who can stop me if I decide That you're my destiny? As he led her to the dance floor, he managed to tune out the rumble of conversation and focus only on the princess in his arms. As smart as he was, he couldn't help but hope that, despite everything, they had a chance. What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine Nothing could keep us apart You'd be the one I was meant to find It's up to you And it's up to me No one can say what we get to be So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours Tonight They both knew it was risky. Diamond hadn't danced much tonight and, hard as it was to believe, if you ignored the eyes and clothes, the man was clearly the wanted criminal. But seeing him after so long, that hopeful smile on his face, she couldn't refuse. It was a slow torture, being so close but knowing that they were impossible. If it wasn't for the war, it would be his lack of title, or her mother's disapproval or... Oak twirled her with a playful smirk, as though they were a normal couple. You think it's easy You think I don't want to run to you But there are mountains And there are doors that we can't walk through His smile was one of the rare, genuine ones that he rarely showed. And it broke her heart to do it, but she moved away. She knew if she didn't stop now, she'd end up blowing his cover. The hurt in his eyes stung, but she couldn't let him get caught. I know you're wondering why Because we're able to be Just you and me Within these walls But when we go outside You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all She knew he thought they could work, but no amount of hoping could change the view of the world. He was a criminal and a commoner, and at this point, there was no chance any Kingdom would let him live. But she couldn't just leave him like this. Confusion and pain warring on his face. No one can rewrite the stars How can you say you'll be mine Everything keeps us apart And I'm not the one you were meant to find It's not up to you It's not up to me When everyone tells us what we can be How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours Tonight Oak listened as she spoke in hushed tones. Her fear for his safety touched him, but he refused to believe that they were as impossible as she said. He'd fought the world's idea of proper for years and he wasn't going to let it get the best of him now. Not when they were so close. All I want is to fly with you All I want is to fall with you So just give me all of you It feels impossible It's not impossible Is it impossible? Say that it's possible Diamond's eyes were wide. He wanted her to come with him. To join Equinox. He promised her safety, from Sapphira. His friends. He swore she would be accepted, and that she would see her sister. She swallowed, her hands trembling. How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart Cause you are the one I was meant to find It's up to you And it's up to me No one can say what we get to be Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours She opened her mouth to respond. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say. Then the guards ran in by the dozens, reporting that they had been robbed. A blonde girl in white dashed up to him and grabbed his arm. "We've been made!" Oak glanced at Sapphira and their eyes met. Quickly, he bent down, kissing Diamond's hand with a smile. "Think about it." And he ran. You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide But I can't have you We're bound to break and My hands are tied Category:Writings